


Fooled Around And Fell In Love (Sequel)

by RainbowsEnd13



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean and reader dress up, F/M, Fluff, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowsEnd13/pseuds/RainbowsEnd13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and the reader are dating now and the reader wants to do something for Halloween. Total, total fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fooled Around And Fell In Love (Sequel)

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Fooled Around and Fell In Love as you can probs tell. Hope you like it, I just wanted to do something related with Halloween. Also, I apologize for the Top Gun reference.

You and Dean walk out of the bathroom hand in hand. After you got dressed, the two of you walk into the library and Sam lifts his head.

"I called it! Cas owes me fifty bucks!"

You shake your head and Dean snaps, "you bet on this you asshole!" 

Sam chuckles. 

You lift yourself onto your tiptoes and whisper into Dean's ear, "Wanna go watch a movie?"

"Hell yeah."

The two of you walk into the "living room" and curl up onto the couch. Dean is pressed up against the back of the couch and you are leaning into his chest, his arm wrapped around your waist. The two of you decided on Mr. And Mrs. Smith. Dean's reasoning was that it was an excellent date movie and said you are a more badass version of Mrs. Smith. It wasn't your position to argue. 

"So I have a great idea." You perk up and say.

"Yeah? Let me hear it." 

"Halloween is coming up and I think we should dress up as Mr. and Mrs. Smith and go to a party." 

"You wanna go to a party?"

"Yeah! Maybe it'll be fun to pretend to be someone else and hanging out with normal people."

"Alright then. We better go shopping."

"Dean, we have everything we need. Even the guns."

"How about you let me spoil my new girlfriend?" 

You chuckle and nod. Dean presses a kiss into your hair. 

You wake up the next morning with your face pressed into Dean's chest and drool coming out of your mouth. You look up and wipe your face, noticing that Dean was still asleep. You snuggle back to Dean's chest and wrap your arms around him. Dean's arms tighten around you and your eyes lift to meet his hypnotic emerald ones. 

"Morning sweetheart."

"Good morning."

"Whaddya say about getting some breakfast and then going shopping for our costumes?"

"Sounds great! Let me go get ready!" You jump up and run to your room to get dressed. You choose easy clothes since you'll be taking them on and off all day. You pull on shorts and a t-shirt, and pull your hair up into a bun.

"Dean! You ready?"

"Yeah baby!" Dean comes out of his room and fox whistles you. You just roll your eyes and walk to the garage.

"Hey Y/N."

You turn to him, "yeah?"

Dean tosses you the keys and winks. You stare dumbfounded at him. He says, "let's fly Maverick."

You laugh, "Alright Iceman."

\--------------------

After breakfast, the two of you head downtown and into one of the fancy shops. 

"Alright, milady. Go crazy."

"Outfit montage?"

"Outfit montage."

Two hours, fifteen dresses, and four suits later, Dean and you have your costumes purchased. 

"Dean, this is gonna be so awesome. I am so stoked." 

"Me too." Dean squeezes your hand as you drive back to the bunker. 

\--------------------

 

"Y/N, are you ready?" Dean calls to you, adjusting his tie.

"In a minute." You apply the red lipstick and take a step back from the mirror to assess. You are dressed to the t. The black dress, black stilettos, and the pistol strapped to to your thigh. It was exciting. You haven't been to a Halloween party before and you were slightly nervous. But it was fine. You walk out of the bathroom and into the library where the brothers are located. Dean and Sam immediately looked up from what they were doing and their mouths dropped. You smile and spin, the skirt of your dress twirling. Dean smiles in response and stands to offer you his arm. 

"Mrs. Smith."

"Mr. Smith."

You make it to the party and everyone loved the costumes. The night went amazingly well. You and Dean danced and drank and participated in stupid games. However, the festivities had to end. You and Dean stumble out of the house and down the street, giggling. 

"That was great." Dean laughs and wraps his arm around you.

"It really was. Thank you."

"Anything for my girl." Dean gives you a peck on the cheek.

In your drunken haze, you let a phrase slip. "I love you." As soon as the words leave your mouth you regret it. You cover your mouth, as if it would help, and shake your head.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said-"

Dean cuts you off by pulling you in a kiss. He wraps his arms around you, deepening the already passionate kiss. He breaks from you and you already miss his touch.

He smiles and says,"I love you, too."

You smile and shove Dean playfully. He looks at you questioningly and you respond, "we said no chick flick moments, Winchester!"


End file.
